


Who Are You, Really?

by VeryDizzy



Series: Splat Talks [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Chirps is Chirps, Eventual Relationships, Flint annoys everyone, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phantom has issues, Steel is the one sibling with the braincell, Still gotta figure this tagging stuff out, make sure to read story notes as tw will be there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryDizzy/pseuds/VeryDizzy
Summary: A look into the daily lives of a test subject, two "functional" guardians, a teen scared of their own shadow, and a whole bunch of others!What could possibly go wrong!
Series: Splat Talks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035579
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Lyckans Undulat

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this roller coaster! As more chapters come out, there wil be some oneshots so ya all get to learn about characters more.
> 
> Also! Each chapter will have a song title either representing specific characters or just shenanigans!

Inkopolis bustled about with activity as its denizens went about their way. From shopping to going to work. Only three months ago had it’s Great Zapfish been returned, while supposedly a statue had risen out from the ocean. No one noticed a sudden rapid influx of citizens as most kept to themselves.

However a rumor among the new citizens made its way around as theorists caught on. It was told that a squid with blazing orange eyes, wearing both a bright vest and smile would hunt down any that dared escape to freedom. Sparing no one on their destructive path. Going through domes that supposedly lied underground.

Many questioned what was said freedom, but no one knew besides those who knew what tragedies had taken place down below.

* * *

It just had to be scorching hot outside. Out of all the days when they decided to actually go out and show 10,008 around Inkopolis Square.

Flint adjusted his shades. He had felt them shift around when they were running around earlier. What he hadn’t expected was to have to prevent their new companion from crashing into a storefront. Or... multiple storefronts.

Now they both knew where to never take them as disaster would come if they were allowed to roam free in any store containing shoes. Finding a table and distracting them with food had given both siblings a break.

Sure, they had taken 10,008 around to a few stores around their apartment complex; but in those they hadn’t started to run around! 

“It’s September,” Flint took a sip of his drink. “Why the fuck is it so hot?”

Steel nodded.“I have to agree with that statement. I’d prefer it to be much cooler now.”

Pulling at her mask, she had to wipe away sweat that had gathered. Whenever it was either hot or stuffy, she had to constantly wash her face. Summer had always been her favorite season, but fall would be arriving soon. She was ready for cooler weather that would be brought on by October.

A chime rang out through The Square, gathering everyone’s attention.

Stage announcements came on The Sqaure’s giant screen. Off the Hook with their usual banter, young kids or fans jumping around trying to be included in behind them, and turfers waiting anxiously for what map would be chosen next.

Goby Arena and Walleye for Turf, not too shabby. Snapper Canal and Inkblot for Ranked, including clams. Annoying. Finally, Shellendorf and Port Mackerel with Splat Zones for League. No tournaments or championships for now. Especially with splatfest coming around.

Retro vs Modern wasn’t it?

A possible chance for both to win after they had lost when team Relax lost against team Adventure. Although who would take what team this time would depend. Flint preferred a retro touch while Steel enjoyed modern fashion.

Flint gave a cheer at the announcement while Steel punched his side.

Let her be mad! His favorite maps were on for League! 

While he didn’t play as much as before he lost his sight, he still enjoyed a few occasional games. Most times finding teammates was the real challenge he faced. At least he had Steel, Harbor, and some old classmates.

His old team would still try to get in a few games, but each was already on their way trying to find their own place in life. 

Both went quiet as the screen went back to its normal showing of advertisements.

Seeing Off the Hook talk reminded Steel of their deal they had made with them before. To watch over “Agent 8”, until they had time to take care of her. “How long again do we have to watch her?”

“Till Off the Hook are finished with splatfests,” Flint waved his hand. "We'll be fine anyway."

Steel gave a tired sigh at Flint’s words.

While she didn’t object to taking in Chirps, she worried more about their finances. They only took their companion in on a whim as leaving the teen with the squidbeak splatoon would be a death trap. Now she had to pay for three instead of two.

With her work, she had asked for multiple shifts. Although her pay still didn’t cut out fully for what they needed. Chirps seemed to require what a regular teen needed, Flint had his medical bills, she still paid for their mother’s, and then everything else.

“I think we should’ve at least thought this thoroughly before taking her in.”

“We didn’t have time to think. You knew they were seconds away from splatting her on spot.” Flint hissed.

He remembered every sound clearly. From Agent Two shouting orders for that monster to attack, to Steel quickly jumping to their companion defense while he took on Agent Three. They didn’t give much resistance to having their head smashed in by him.

Hopefully that impaired them from making any further attacks. He knew sooner or later they would have to go back. To put a stop to Agent Three and the Squidbeak Splatoon. If they didn’t listen last time, who knows how many could have died by now?

“Now, they won’t be coming after us. Do you think they would after their last stunt?” Steel questioned.

“I think-”

An interruption came in the form of a gargle of noises that originated from a young octoling tore into a Crusty Seanwich that sat across from them. They wore what seemed to be a leather crop top, only cutting away to reveal their midsection. Both siblings had offered before to take them shopping for different clothes, but their companion declined.

What stood out about them besides their tall height and clothes, were their claws.

While most octolings Flint had met talked about they kept theirs clean, their companions were mangled and chipped. He felt it once when Chirps had grabbed him and pushed him down to chase after a seagull. 

“I think Chirps is happy about something.” Flint finished.

“Chirps, where did you get that? We didn’t even buy one of those.” Steel questioned. While they only had her for a month, she was still trying to figure out what Chirps’ noises meant. She would make some sort of sound to talk to both. Took herself longer to figure a few out while Flint caught on easily.

Multiple clicks this time was given in response.

“She said, something about finding it on the table.” Flint translated.

“Of course she did...” Steel trailed off. What made her cut off from saying anything more was seeing Chirp already reaching over to steal her Deep-Fried Shwaffle. While Flint paid with his tickets, she wasn’t going to let her own meal be stolen.

“Chirps no.”

Staring Steel down, Chirps quickly grabbed Steel’s meal and pulled it back. Using their claws to shield over it in case Steel would make an attempt to take it back.

Steel pointed at Chirps, “I’m warning you, Chirps. Give it back now.”

A last resort Steel knew that wouldn’t work against the octoling soldier. Food was never a battle that you could win going against Chirps.

In mere seconds, the entire meal was devoured by Chirps as she scarfed it down. Steel was forced to watch as the fried dessert was gone before she could even reach out to pull it back.

After finishing her meal, Chirps smiled at Steel that held signs of smugness..

Steel shook her head. "Bastard."

Chirps chuckled and dug back into her meal. She enjoyed how it was a combination of cold dessert with a warm fried meal. 

“She’s an honorary gremlin!” Flint chuckled.

Steel let her arms fall down in defeat. There was no way she would go against Chirps in a fight over food again. Her last one had ended up losing an entire giant size cereal box before it had even been opened. Her racing to the cabinet to grab her hidden box, only to find an octoling hiding inside with an empty box. Yet, moments before, Chirps was right at her beside making noises similar to an alarm clock.

Parrots or just birds in general were one thing. A six foot-seven octoling towering over her making alarm clock noises usually meant she only had seconds before something in their kitchen would cease its existence.

Actually, was that normal for octolings? Steel knew they spoke in octarian, but noises? “Switching topics, did your boyfriend ever say anything about Chirps?”

Flint ran his hand through his tentacles. He knew Harbor’s meeting with Chirps didn’t go well. “Didn’t exactly say too much. Just freaked out when I tried to introduce her to him.”

Steel felt confused by Flint’s response. For as long as she knew Harbor, he didn’t seem like the type to freak out over nothing. He seemed to be more stern than her sibling, which really made her wonder how they got together. “Freaked out? What do you mean by that?”

“Full on fight or flight mode for him. Kept going on about how something wasn’t right with her.”

Now that surprised Steel. Or partly surprised her as Chirps was someone that could make another uncomfortable.

“As in?”

“In his words,” Flint switched over to octarian. “ _ **[That’s not an octoling.]**_ ”

Steel glowered.“I understood none of that last part.”

“He said she wasn’t an octoling, or a normal one.” Flint pressed on. “Went on how she gave him a sense of bad vibes. That’s all I caught on since he was talking way too fast for me to catch. Seemed pretty shaken.”

“Weird. So that means we’ve still got nothing on her?”

Flint shrugged. “Pretty much.”

Steel shook her head. For all she could tell, Chirps just acted differently than other octolings. They certainly looked like other octarians she had met. Only thing that really appeared weird was their liking to consuming shoes, or any miscellaneous item.

Sure, eating birds such as pigeons and seagulls were an uncommon sight. Some squids preferred to hunt them, such as Flint. She’d also seen octolings snacking on them too. But shoes? She never heard of anyone trying to eat them.

Maybe Harbor was correct? Or Chirps could just be an unusual octoling.

Checking the time on her phone, Steel figured it was best to get going back. Their train would be leaving rather soon. “I’ll go throw away our trash and get her a bag of fish chips. Something to keep her distracted from running off again.”

“Great idea!” Flint held out his drink for her to take.

“Keep an eye on her, Flint.”

Flint laid back in his chair. “Aye-aye, Captain.” He got a sense that Steel was probably flipping him off.

Once he heard Steel left, he turned towards Chirps. From what he could hear, it sounded like she was still eating.

A coo sounded beside him.

Huh. That didn’t sound like any noise Chirps ever made before? Maybe it was a new one?

“OW!” Flint pulled his hand to his chest.

Slapping his hand out, he heard a ruffle of feathers start flying away. “Fucking pigeons. Wanna go hunt it, Chirps?”

Only silence reached his ears as he waited for a response. No rustling of movement, no weird noise, and no chair screeching.

“Chirps?”

* * *

Squids, crabs, jellyfish, shaks, etc… All were evolved sea life. How similar they are to their previous surface dwellers that once walked.

Chirps continued to observe them from above, from on top of a light pole. Many gave weird looks if they seemed to notice her while others didn’t care. Odd things occurred everyday in Inkopolis. A “squid with weird hairdo” standing on a light pole wouldn’t be too far off.

They watched as lives went on as each seemed to move with purpose towards some destinations. Others would wait and join a group before moving on.

Some distance away, Chirps spotted a flash of white disappear into a trash can.

She bounded off from the polee and took off towards it. Most moved aside, others were knocked over as the octoling barreled past them.

Nothing would be able to prevent the octoling from reaching their goal.

* * *

“What do you mean you lost her?!”

As if to add onto her already growing trash pile of stress, Flint just had to lose Chirps. She had left for a few minutes to check train route times. While they could walk for a while, they already had a tiring experience earlier when chasing after Chirps inside a clothes store.

Who knew octolings could run so fast on all fours. Or was that just Chirps?

“In my defense,” Flint tapped away at the pole he leaned against. “You did say keep an eye on her. Which I am very terrible at.”

Steel groaned at Flint’s terrible joke. If one thing was for sure, she knew her brother would use anything and find a way to make a joke about it. Especially now with being completely blind. “Not now with thost stupid jokes, Flint. I meant to watch her as in ``don't let her go running off.”

“Look, she can’t be too far away. She’ll probably just be towering over a group or looking around for food. There’s only one shoe store around, and Crusty Sean is busy with that line. Either way, she probably went towards one of them.”

“Better hope you’re right. While my wrath isn’t enough, I’m certain Off the Hook’s would be enough. ”

Flint felt his soul leave his body at Steel’s words. 

“Nope. Absolutely not. I’ll go find her before we have to tell them ‘cause there ain’t no way I’m facing that.” He could only imagine how they would react to them losing Chirps. Pearl, one of the most influential squids in Inkopolis and Marina, an elite combat engineer. He already had faced elite octolings during his time as Agent 4.

Normal octolings? He could talk to them if they weren’t wearing shades or were hostile. Easy to avoid if they did try to engage against him.

Elite octolings? They absolutely terrified him, especially those who didn’t wear shades. He’d only met a few and those encounters gave him a few scars. With shades, they weren’t actually challenging to bypass. The moment one took theirs off, he got smacked against a wall.

Okay maybe it was just that one, but still. Point made. Elite octolings were a force to be reckoned with if they aren’t under hypnoshades.

“I’ll check around the shops. You walk around here, and check by Crusty’s food truck.” With those words, Steel left.

Flint pushed off from the pole and set off in a direction that he assumed was Grizzco’s. Especially with the commotion about eggs and bonuses. There he could ask around if anyone saw Chirps.

Now!

How hard could it be to find a tall octoling kid that wore an outfit that looked like it came from an 80s spy movie and made noises like a seagull?

* * *

Tearing open the trash can lid, Chirps lowered herself in. Unexpectedly, hitting against a body that seemed to be hiding inside.

“AAH!” 

Chirps’s ears wiggled at the loud scream.

That certainly wasn’t a seagull.

Instead, it was a smaller squid that appeared to be scared judging from their expression. Waves of ripples ran across their vivid teal mantle. Dots that made up a small pattern on their ends had glowed slightly, but it flickered out just as fast as it had appeared.

Before either could act, they flew out as the trash can fell from their combined weight. Seemed holding a tall octoling and small figure had been too much for it.

Chirps simply just stood back up while the smaller figure rolled around. She watched as the small squid hurried to prop the trash can up. They wore a chilly mountain coat along with orange snowboots. When they turned towards her, she noticed a pair of pilot goggles covering their eyes.

What caught her attention was how they shook about. Perhaps startled after Chirps entered their… disguise? It seemed like a normal trash can, but without a bottom and completely cleaned out. A few scuff marks, but otherwise brand new.

“S-Sorry!!”

They shifted into their swimming form and slithered back into the trash can.

Chirps tilted her head in confusion. She rapped her claws against the trash can lid.

Slowly the lid rose again as Phantom peeked out.

“O-Oh! You’re still h-here…”

Chirps nodded.

“I didn’t expect anyone to come b-back here.” It was easy to tell they had a stutter. Although their voice seemed hoarse as well. “M-My name is… Phantom.” They stuck a glove out shaikly. 

Chirps grabbed their hand and shook it. It was easy to tell they were nervous from how their hand quivered.

"S-So is there something you need?" They questioned, but immediately recoiled. "I'm s-sorry! That was really r-rude."

Chirps gave a squeak in response.

"H-Huh?" Their worry washed away into confusion. Perhaps surprised by Chirps’s response to their question.

Chirps made a small humming noise before scratching at the trashcan’s side again. She let out a few more squeaks as if asking about it.

“O-Oh, are you wondering why I’m in here?” Phantom questioned.

Chirps nodded.

“I-I… can’t handle crowds. So I hide in h-here!” Phantom eyes flickered around. “I guess one thing bad about it is that people try to throw their trash in it, but it’s not their fault! It’s a really good disguise.”

She couldn’t tell if they were listening or not, but assumed so. Although they did appear to look confused. “Are you lost?”

Chirps shook her head and opened her mouth. Adding a little growl for an effect. 

“Oh! You’re hungry?”

A loud trill was given as a response.

“I-I know a good ice cream place. Haven’t been there in a long… t-time.” Phantom stood up, but stumbled backward as her legs wobbled about. “We c-can go there? If it’s fine with you.”

Another trill. Huh. That must’ve meant yes? Phantom lead Chirps towards the exit of the alleyway they stood in.

Chirps followed Phantom out to the street. While they were aware of cars, it seemed Phantom wasn’t as she stepped out onto the road.

They made sure to grab Phantom before she could step out into the street.

“S-Sorry. It’s hard for me to see in my goggles. Someone threw their drink in here earlier, and it ended up splashing all over me.”

A hum. Phantom guessed that meant they understood.

“Oh! S-See that tower there! That’s where Inkopolis Plaza is.” Phantom pointed towards a pillar that stood out among the buildings that surrounded them.

“H-Here we are.” 

Phantom was relieved that there was barely anyone in the parlor. Only a couple of eels sharing a dish together.

As they both walked up to the counter, a large lemon shark turned around to face both. They wore an azure apron that contrasted against their sand color scales. Even had a cartoon smiling shark on it

“Oh hey, Kiddo! Haven’t seen ya in months!” He looked upward and nearly fell back in surprise. “Whoa! Got yourself a tall friend there!

Phantom gave a tiny wave. “Hi M-Meko. I invited them to come with me, since they wanted something to eat.”

“Got a real bad stutter there, kid. Didn’t take ya as the type to be nervous. Glad you’re sharin’ my business at least!” Meko put aside a few glass dishes to open the counter window up. Below it were multiple tubs of ice cream with all sorts of labels. "Anyway, been busy playin’ those splat battles?”

Unknown to Phantom, Chirps had noticed how she had flinched at Meko’s words. “N-No, but Jasper has. He’s moved to the other side of Inkopolis.”

“I bet he’s having fun!” Meko took out a recently large metal scooper. “Now what would you two want? I got a fresh new bucket of Berry Rainbow Sherbet!”

“I-I’ll have an Orange Sunburst with honey and sprinkles.” Phantom looked over towards Chirps. “What do you want?”

Taking a look over the wide selection on the menu, Chirps pointed to one that stood out.

“Ah! Mint Chip Deluxe!” He let out a hearty laugh. “Kid’s got a good taste in flavors.”

While Meko got to work on preparing their orders, both would wait nearby. Phantom ducking into her trash can each time another customer passed by them. 

On the other hand, Chirps observed the customers. Letting out small noises if they came too close. While they waited, a group of turfers came in and nearly knocked both over.

Meko waved them over, “Your orders are done kiddos!”

Phantom was nearly knocked over as Chirps scrambled over to the counter. Shaking her head, she raced after.

Meko brought out two cones, one larger than the other. The larger being multiple mint chip scoops stacked on each other, absolutely dripping with fudge, and pieces of waffles sticking out.

The smaller being, just a single scoop of orange ice cream with an abundance of honey.

“And here you go! One, Orange Sunburst drizzled with honey and sprinkles, and a Mint Chip Deluxe!” Meko handed both cones over.

“Thanks!” Phantom set a small amount of coins down. She didn’t mind paying for the both of them.

Both left quickly as more started to enter the ice cream parlor. Taking an alternative route to go back to where they had met.

Chirps watched as Phantom slowly licked away at hers. She stared at her own cold delight that had already started to melt. Mimicking Phantom’s movements, Chirps gave it a few licks.

“Good?”

Chirps let out another trill.

With quick movement, Chirps stuffed all of her cones into mouth. Making sure to lick away any ice cream that was still left on her face.

“A-Are you okay?!” Phantom looked on the brink of tears.

She couldn’t believe her own eyes! This squid had eaten the entire cone without even flinching!

Were they hurt? Did they have a terrible brain freeze? Was their beak stinging from eating too much? The possibilities were endless!

Did she-

A knocking noise caused her to be freed from her stupor of concern. Ears flickering towards the origin, she looked up with watery eyes towards Chirps. Who also seemed unaffected by their actions. “Um… Did that not h-hurt?”

Chirps shook her head. Giving a few small chirps as if to express that it was good.

“I forgot to ask. D-Do you have a name?”

Lifting her left arm, Chirps pointed towards a yellow band that contained a set of symbols.. The numbers were oddly familiar, but Phantom couldn’t place the memory.

“Ten-Thousand and Eight?”

Another trill. So that must’ve meant Phantom was correct.

10,008. That was an unusual name, but Phantom didn’t mind. She opened her mouth to add something, but paused as she saw Chirps’s ears flicker.

“Is something wrong?” Phantom questioned.

Multiple chirps this time, but each coming out in a different tone. While Phantom couldn’t understand it, she could only guess that Chirps had to leave.

“Do you have to-” Phantom was cut off as Chirps suddenly lowered herself to Phantom’s level. She couldn’t help but stare back into their tangerine orbs. 

Warmth started to fill her stomach as she couldn’t take her eyes from them.

Distracted, Phantom noticed too late as Chirps took a large bite out of her own scoop before taking off.

“Huh!?”

* * *

“Hey Chirps! Where did you go!”

Steel could feel a headache stirring from the small sharp points of pain that stabbed at her head. She’ll take whatever they had back at the apartment, maybe with a glass of wine. 

What she didn’t expect was to land face first as a large force slammed her into the ground.

“Fuck…” She groaned in pain as she tried to push herself back up. Key word, _tried_.

It seemed the octoling didn’t think of moving off her chest. If there was any cartilage left intact in her body, all of it would’ve been broken after that.

“Chirps. Off. Now.” Steel managed to get out a few more breaths before attempting to push Chirps off.

She took a wide breath the moment Chirps stepped off. Pushing herself up, she could already feel bruises starting to form. “No fish chips.”

Loud squawk.

“Fine. You can have it when we get back home.” She started off back towards The Square. “Come on. Let's go find Flint, and hope his dumbass didn't get ran over by a car."

* * *

Phantom rested her hand against her chest as she watched them run away. An attempt to calm her hearts as they still raced from her interaction with 10,008. 

While normal interactions would usually leave her shaken, this one had been different. Even though her goggles were blurry, she couldn’t stop thinking about them.

She never expected to meet someone so… cute!

Taking off her pilot goggles, she rubbed away at her watery eyes. Her tears earlier had made the skin become irritated.

While lost in her own thoughts, Phantom never heard the footsteps approaching behind her. Only realizing someone else was behind her when she felt a cold object pressed against her mantle.

“If it wasn’t for that rancid disinfectant smell, I’d never would have thought it was you, _Agent Three_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hope ya all enjoyed the first chap and stay for this wild ride!
> 
> Link to this chapter's song ( https://youtu.be/07CpkWTUYmg )


	2. Mind Electric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Phantom-centric chapter! Seems she's got a few issues at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to read warnings before reading. Also certain characters may appear ooc as I'm still getting used to writing them.
> 
> Warning: Self harm, Scars, Attempted Suicide Mention, Panic Attacks, Nightmare, Minor Gore, and Body Horror.

_Think of these thoughts as limitless light_

_Exposing closing circuitry of fright_

_Think of each moment holding this breath_

_As death minute in decimal_

Raindrops pelted the balcony as a storm overpassed the apartment. Thunder rattling its walls whenever lightning would flash over. Luckily it hadn’t caused any power outages, but there always was that chance. It couldn’t have changed much since when they left. After all, it had only been...

Two weeks.

It had been two weeks since Agent Three had returned with their grandfather from their Mt. Nantai trip. Since they had learned from both Agent 4s on what the Squidbeak Splatoon actions had caused amongst the octarians. 

Yet it felt as if months had passed by with everything that had followed after.

Marie took a sip from her cup of tea. She could taste the milk that was mixed in when she brewed it. The taste gave a small sense of ease to her weariness brought on from a lack of rest.

It had been a long night for both cousins. Just like many that had followed before and more that could proceed it. Being a night owl had its perks, but even she was beginning to feel exhausted. At least Callie had taken over keeping an eye on Three’s condition during the day while she took over nights. Although Marie constantly questioned whether or not they were stable themselves. Not having time to actually take in the full effect of their actions after Three’s first breakdown.

They didn’t know what could have caused it partially, but Marie assumed it was a combination from what occurred in the metro and that slime she’d seen leaking out of Three’s face. Whatever it was, they couldn’t go to a hospital.

A scream from the bathroom caused her to toss everything aside. Luck seemed to be on her side as the door wasn’t locked. Although it gave no warning to what scene she would walk into.

Bandages littered the bathroom floor while bright cobalt blue stains could be seen splattered around. Agent Three lied on the ground holding up her bleeding hands. Blood leaked from torn bandages wrapped around Three’s face. Her vibrant teal mantle flashing rapidly with ripples as a display of her panic.

It was what stood out from her panicking form that caused alarm. A sickly sludge creeping out from the right side of her face. Dripping off into a puddle that ran down into the shower drain.

“P-Phantom?!” Marie stammered.

“THEY WON'T STOP! THEY K-KEEP COMING BACK!” Phantom screamed. She raised her hands upward and started scratching at her face with claws that still remained. Bandages previously adorned were torn off.

“Phantom! Calm down!” Marie ordered as she grabbed both of Phantom’s arms. While there was some resistance, she could at least hold Phantom back. Looking around, she took notice of a lighter lying next to her foot and kicked it away. For all she could know, Phantom could’ve been planning to use it or had already.

Phantom struggled to break free from Marie’s hold. Unaware that her flailing had scratched Marie. The sound of a small hiss and seeing her own claws stained with blue droplets made Phantom freeze.

“I-I..” Phantom couldn’t apologize.

All she could think about was the growing lump in her throat. Growing ever so slightly as she looked between her claws and Marie’s blurry face.

She couldn’t breathe. Why couldn’t she breathe? Why couldn’t she scream? Oh, how badly she wanted to scream for Marie to get away from her. How could she have hurt one of the few people that tried to help her!?

Marie let go of Phantom’s arms and grabbed onto her shoulders. “Listen to me, Phantom. I’m okay.” She reassured.

Minutes passed by as Marie waited for Phantom’s breath to become stable. Seeing that she would be okay, Marie turned on the faucet and ran Phantom’s hands under it to wash away blood that covered her wounds. Now that there was less blood covering them, she could see that some of Phantom’s fingers were missing claws. Where there should be were instead pits of melted skin and muscle.

Phantom’s breathing became more stable as her vision started to return. The lump she had imagined started to fade.

“Feeling better?” Marie asked, applying a disinfectant solution to each open wound. Phantom gave a small nod, which gave her an answer.

From what Marie had seen before, this was nothing like when Phantom had torn off her tentacles out of fear that her hooks could possibly injure someone. Although less worse than her previous attempts to harm herself back in the canyon. Those days had been the worst for everyone.

Crashes came from a nearby room as Callie came rushing into the bathroom. “Marie?! Phantom?!” Her eyes flickering between their normal bright gold to glowing green with irises a deep violet.

“We’re right here, Cal.” Marie called out. Pulling Phantom’s hands away from the faucet and setting her down to sit.

Callie looked down towards both of them. Her expression filled with horror after seeing the blood stains all over the counter. “D-Did she-”

“No, but I think she was trying to do something different this time.” Marie cut off as she shifted Phantom around so she could hold out her hands to inspect the damage. It looked as if Phantom had tried to cauterize her hands in order to prevent claw regrowth. “Can you get me the burn ointment?”

Callie reached into the cabinet beside them and pulled out a container of gel. Her hand shook slightly as she was still shaken from the sight. Faintly remembering a scene she had seen while in Octo Canyon, but she shook away that thought.

“I’m assuming she tried to declaw herself by cutting out her own claws and cauterizing the area so they wouldn’t grow back, but...” Marie trailed off as she looked back down. She didn’t know why Phantom would do it, but had some assumptions. “...This looks beyond that.”

“Why would she try to remove her claws-” Callie was cut off as she heard a choked cry.

“I-I’m sorry. I d-didn’t want the chance to hurt anyone again.” Phantom interrupted. Pulling her hands away from Marie’s hold. She stood up and backed away from both. While it wasn’t much, all she wanted was to distance herself.

Marie stood up from where she kneeled, giving Callie a look before returning her attention back towards Phantom.

“So I-I tried removing them, but-” Phantom’s expression turned towards frustration as she looked down. This wasn’t the first time she had attempted to remove her claws. No matter how far down she would tear or burn, “They kept coming back! And now... Now I’ve hurt _you!_ ”

“...What?” Callie felt confused by Phantom’s statement. Following Phantom’s line of sight, she could see Marie had small scratches on her arm.

Marie shook her head. “You didn’t hurt me, Phantom.” 

“I did… I hurt you like I did them.” Phantom wrapped her arms around herself. “No matter what I do. They grow back each time.”

That statement made both cousins concerned. They knew who Phantom talked about hurting, but not the final piece. It only led to other questions on what Phantom had been doing. Normal cauterization would prevent growth, but even if done improperly; there would be scarring left behind.

“Phantom, how many times have you been doing this?” Callie spoke up.

She watched as Phantom eyes became filled with guilt. As much as Callie, wanted to go over and hug Phantom; she knew it wouldn’t help besides making things worse for Phantom.

“I… I did it when you both were asleep, but every morning after they were back. So I kept repeating it whenever I could, and they wouldn’t stop returning!” Phantom exclaimed.

Marie was dumbfounded by Phantom’s answer. “Every morning..?” She asked, wondering how they never caught it. There was no possible way they could have healed that fast in hours.

Eyes watery, Phantom gave a small nod.

Marie crossed her arms, “And you didn’t want to tell us?”

“I didn’t want you stopping me,” Phantom hissed. 

That was a hostile response they hadn’t expected. The change in Phantom’s behavior surprised both cousins. Rarely had they ever seen her angered as most things would be put off by the squid.

“Phantom-” Callie started, but quickly went quiet as Phantom glared towards her.

“You both would have tried” 

“Of course we would have.” Marie sighed. 

Marie wished they had known earlier to prevent Phantom, but something told her that would’ve made it worse. They couldn’t keep lying to Phantom’s parents either. Even if she told them to not tell them. “Phantom… we care about you. We can’t allow you to keep hurting yourself.”

“W-Why can’t you understand! All I’ve done is hurt others!” Phantom rose her arms upward, and dug her remaining claws into the stained side of her face. “I don’t deserve your help!”

“Grab her, Cal!” Marie quickly ordered.

Callie quickly got behind Phantom and restrained her, while Marie followed suit with grabbing Phantom’s hands. They waited with bated breaths as Phantom continued to thrash around until she became tired.

Once the burn ointment was applied, Marie pulled both of Phantom’s arms down to prevent her from doing any more damage to her face. From what she could tell, Phantom had already reopened wounds that had only just started to patch itself together. 

Proof there was something odd happening to their friend. 

While Callie kept a hold on Phantom, Marie wiped away at Phantom’s wounds with disinfectant. Replacing old bandages with new ones; questioning if they would truly work after seeing Phantom’s smaller injuries start to heal. Regeneration of limbs wasn’t odd, but the speed of her’s was.

“I killed them all,” Phantom sobbed. “I’m a monster...”

She buried her head against Callie’s side. Feeling a pair of arms wrap around her, pulling her into a gentle hug.

“You didn’t know.” Marie’s eyes darkened. She could tell Callie had similar thoughts at hearing Phantom’s words. “We didn’t know either.”

As Phantom’s sobs quieted down, both cousins became aware that she had fallen asleep. While Marie put away the medical supplies; Callie picked up Phantom and carried her back towards her room. She gently laid Phantom back down onto the bed. Making sure to quickly check that all of Phantom’s bandages were secured. Giving one last glance, she left back towards the living room.

Once Marie finished cleaning the bathroom of any blood or… weird goop, she made her way to the living room. Finding Callie sitting on their couch, tentacles curling inward, and foot tapping nervously.

“This is our fault.”

Marie saw the evident guilt on Callie’s face. She would be lying to herself if she said she didn’t feel guilt about the agency’s actions.“Not completely. We were in the blind as well about all of this.”

“That’s not an excuse!” Callie stood up. “We encouraged her to go after them!”

“You don’t think I know that? Cal, I tried to make both those siblings do the same thing.” Marie shook her head. “Unlike Gramps, I chose adults instead of a kid to take on that task. Either way, I did exactly what he did.”

Callie opened her mouth, but closed it and fell back against the couch. Marie wasn’t trying to push away the truth. They didn’t know what their grandfather knew, and now had to face the repercussions of listening to him. Only her thoughts brought comfort in the despair that surrounded them. She had only one question left to ask Marie, “What are we going to do?”

Marie gave a glance to the window. She didn’t know what would happen next or in the future. For now, they just had to wait everything out. “...I don’t know.”

* * *

Phantom let out a cry of pain as she was pulled out from her trash can and thrown against the ground. Pointed claws pressed against her neck but were quickly replaced by a wooden sandal.

“Don’t even think about trying to escape, Three.” A voice threatened from above Phantom..

She had a feeling they sounded familiar, but where? Maybe during one of the tournaments her parents had taken her? No, that wasn’t it… The Splatoon! That’s why they kept calling by her agent title. 

Oh no...

Her body locked up in fear as her mind attempted to replay previous events. Most events after the metro she could only remember in spotted gaps. Although it was clear from their voice that it was who Marie told that prevented her from splatting Agent Eight. “You’re F-Four?”

“Flint, ain’t part of that agency.” Flint pressed down harder with his sandal. He didn’t want to take any chances. This was Agent Three he was handling.“I’m honestly surprised you would show up here. To try and attack with so many around sounds like something you wouldn’t usually do.”

Phantom managed to let out a weak response, “N-No…”

“No? Oh, I get it now. You just wanted to invite any octoling along and then splat them when in a private area? A lot different from your old strategy of invading domes.” He chuckled.

“No!” Phantom yelled. Immediately covering her mouth at the outburst. “I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“As if I would believe a lie like that.” He took out a pair of splat dualies. It had been good to stop into Ammo Knights to borrow an ink tank. Sheldon still assumed he was Agent Four, but that was useful for getting to use the modified weapons. “C’mon, give me some slack here. I ain’t an obtuse idiot.” 

“I-I don’t!” Phantom cried out.

“So you go off, kill hundreds, and then switch to not wanting to hurt people? Yeah, hard to believe.” Flint laughed darkly.

Phantom attempted to push herself up, but was met quickly by a swift kick into her stomach. The pain telling her not to even dare stand back up.

“Now, now. I want some answers, so you’re not allowed to leave.” He used his other dualie to fire around the area. “Why not tell me why you chose Agent Eight? Wanted to finish that order Agent Two gave you?”

Phantom didn’t remember any tasks she received from Agent Two before. Even if she did, she wouldn’t do anything related to the Splatoon again. Agent Three was someone of the past.

Agent Eight? Phantom didn’t know any octoling enough to know their name. Unless…?

The squid she had met earlier! Or not, seeing as Phantom had been completely oblivious to them being an octoling. All of the signs were right there and yet she had missed them all.

“Waiting for an answer here, Three.”

“I... didn’t know who she was. All I-I wanted was to make a friend.” Phantom whispered, closing her eyes. It wasn’t a lie at all. 

Flint frowned. This whole thing just had to be complicated.

First, Agent Three was just acting like some guilt filled kid. Second, were they actually a kid? They absolutely sounded like one. Third, killing them wouldn’t do much since Agent One and Two were still around. It wasn’t his place either to decide all of their fates, but if anyone needed help. He wouldn’t mind taking them all out. Lastly, he still had to find Steel and Chirps again. 

“Alright, kid!” Flint put aside his dualies. “I’ve decided you get to live. “Oh! And if you do try going around Chirps again.”

Phantom flinched as Flint clapped his hands. Blinking one eye open she spotted him grinning. A glint of light shining off his circle shades.

“You’d be _dead_ where you stand _.”_

That statement caused Phantom to immediately hide behind her hands. She heard him laugh and step away. Making sure to wait a few moments before checking to see if he truly was gone. With no signs of him being around, she finally pushed away from the spot.

Pressing herself against the brick wall, Phantom hugged her body tightly. As thoughts started to enter her mind, she couldn’t tear away the thought of what he said. Old memories slowly making their way forward, causing her breathing to become rapid. Forming together into one thought.

Phantom couldn’t breathe.

She couldn’t think. She couldn’t scream. She needed to get away. She needed to leave-

Her train of thoughts had abruptly stopped as a sudden scorching pain filled her head. Waves of a burning sensation pulsed throughout it. Her vision filled up with blue spots that grew to consume her sight. 

* * *

_Phantom had to hurry! The captain was in danger!_

_Earlier she had seen on the screens in the eerie tunnels, Cap’n Cuttlefish being held hostage by an octoling in some sort of device. Honestly it looked like a blender, but who cared! He was in danger and she had to rescue him from that octarian menace!_

_A beep from her pocket told her she arrived at their location. From where she stood, there would be no time to get down. There just had to be a way to get there fast enough to break him free._

_Unless..?_

**_CRASH!_ **

_The small inkling took action, colliding with the blender via superjump. Once its prisoners were free, one took off while the older squid stayed. Unaware of the telephone lying on its side still being active, and leaking out a sickening sludge._

_With sloshing noises, the teal sludge creeped up along the unconscious squid. Creeping into open scratches along their arm. A large cut on their eye caught its attention as it hurried to take control. It’s orders were implanted,_

**_INVADE._ **

**_REPLICATE._ **

**_ELIMINATE TARGET._ **

_What target?_

**_ELIMINATE TARGET ELIMINATE TARGET ELIMINATE TARGET ELIMINATE TARGET ELIMINATE TARGET ELIMINATE TARGET ELIMINATE TARGET ELIMINATE TARGET ELIMINATE TARGET ELIMINATE TARGET ELIMINATE TARGET ELIMINATE TARGET ELIMINATE TARGET ELIMINATE TARGET ELIMINATE TARGET ELIMINATE TARGET_ **

_“Shut up!” Phantom shouted._

_Whatever was shouting inside her head had gone quiet. She just hoped it would stay silent since a headache would interfere with her mission to save Cap’n Cuttlefish. Although something felt different as a small sound chimed through her head._

_A set of ringing was followed by an electronic voice, “_ **_So you are the one who delivered the test subjects I required._ ** _”_

_“Huh?”_

_“_ **_You are self aware?”_ **

_“Uh… Yes?” She answered back. Confused by their question since why wouldn’t she be in control of herself!_

**_“And in control of your own body?”_ **

_“Well duh! Why wouldn’t I be controlling my own body”?_

_That voice had to be stupid to think she couldn’t control her own body. Sure, some weird goop covered her face but it wasn’t bothering her. She actually felt great!_

_“_ **_As you can see, I have a parasite roaming about. Make your way onto that platform._ **

_Phantom followed the mysterious voice’s order. Making her way onto a platform that lifted upwards towards a saucer that floated next to a pillar._

**_“_ ** _Whoa! Can I ride that?”_

**_“Of course. It will transport you to the it’s location. ”_ **

_It took little to no time for Phantom to take off towards the flying saucer. She propelled her up and dug her claws in to help pull herself up._

_“Can Cap’n come along?”_

**_“...Yes.”_ **

_“Yes!!” Phantom watched in amazement as a claw shot out to grab Cap’n Cuttlefish. She didn’t understand why he was freaking out. There’s no way she could have carried him around and be able to shoot to defend them._

_As their aircraft floated upward, Phantom looked around in amazement towards her surroundings. She hadn’t seen this part of the facility when she was going around. Although she pondered a question._

_“Soooo, who’s that octarian?”_

**_“As I’ve said before. A parasite. They plan to eliminate all life that dwells on the surface.”_ **

_“That’s evil!”_

**_“Indeed. We have arrived, but so has 10,008. Listen to my command.”_ **

_Phantom turned to look downward towards the octoling. Now seeing them closer, she noticed they had fuchsia colored tentacles with blue ends. Their curious eyes staring upwards towards her._

**_“Exterminate Subject 10,008”_ **

_Phantom grinned as aimed her hero splattershot towards the octoling. She ripped off her limiter and shot downward with an activated splashdown. Ink exploding outward to coat the area in a sickly teal._

_She felt absolutely amazing! Her body could move twice its normal speed and she wasn’t exhausted at all!_

_The octoling continued to evade Phantom’s attacks, but was knocked down by a loose shot. Losing their octoshot and falling backwards._

_This was Phantom’s chance! To stop this octarian menace from destroying her home!_

_She just had to splat-_ **_KILL THEM!_ **

_“What?” Phantom paused._

_That couldn’t be right at all. Splatting them wasn’t killing!_

_She would never wish death on someone! They would just respawn back. She even saw their ghosts get sent back to spawn points. It’s not like those spawn points would just up and fail. Spawn points were made to be secure, and prevent any deaths when someone was connected._

_“_ **_Why are you stopping? I told you to exterminate them. Did you think that splatting would not remove them permanently?”_** _  
_ _“You’re wrong. No one can actually die from being splatted! Those baddies just come back anyway so they can’t be dying!” She yelled out to the voice in her mind._

_Going after octarians was just like turf war! More turf she took by splatting them, the more they had to retreat. Then, none of them would attempt to steal anymore zapfish. Inklings would win again just like before!_

**_“How clueless you are, child. Although, I am applauded by your performance for it has provided the specimens I needed.”_ **

_Hearing that statement made Phantom shiver. “Specimens?”_

**_“Correct. I had reached 10,000 from the sudden influx of test subjects. They were all given to me by your own hands.”_ **

_What did that mean?_

_“_ **_How could you [F̵̢̨̜̗̖̫̖͍̮̣̙̗̳̖̦͂̒̑͊̑̅̒̇͑̄͒̚͜͝͠ͅǪ̵̞̳͎̤̬̦̹̝̜̙̻͆̒͐̿͊̋͜͠R̵̨͇͈̞̳̥͓̯̳̺̬̞̪͈̲͋̈́̐̄̚͝G̶͎̻͎̈́̈́̃̔͑͑͛̄͘ͅE̷̛̠̰̪̘͖̫̪͈̳͙͊̇̉̄͝͠Ţ̶̧̫͈͈͚͍̘̹̤̙̪͐̄̋͜͝ͅ?]”_ **It asked. No longer having a robotic tone to its voice. Instead sounding as if a thousand voices were speaking at once towards Phantom.

_The elevator platform shifted away into a small arena surrounded by glass walls. Lights danced around as large metallic tentacles moved about. One pedestal holding a DJ set with wasabi contained in a glass box beneath. The other having an octo-shaped guitar lying against it, next to two water bottles._

_Standing in the middle, an octoling soldier missing a pair of metal goggles. Their blazing orange eyes burned with the rage of one who was willing to do anything to take down their foe._

_But, they also looked as young as her? Could they be as old as she was? Brand new to being able to switch between squid and kid._

**_[T̡Ḩ̶̷I҉̛Ş̵͠ I͞S̶ A̡L̶L̕͟ ̵Y̕Ơ҉U̧͟R̴ ̕F̧A͠U͟L҉T!̡͞]_ **

_Phantom covered her ears as the voice from before roared in her mind. Only now, it didn’t seem physical as the octoling never spoke. What made her watch them was how they had changed._

_Pools of a ghastly cyan liquid poured out from holes where their eyes once remained. Their skin blistering into welts as limbs turned a sickening dark green. Twisting in shape, and letting out horrid noises; they never lost their octoling shape as they grew into an amalgamation made of octarians. Eyes bulged out and stared towards the young squid._

_Phantom felt herself cower at the sight of it. Barely having time, she threw herself out of the way as the grotesque monster threw out its limb to grab her._

**_[A̢͡͠G͢͝Ȩ͘͝Ņ̸̷̵͟Ţ̵̛͘͞ ̵̴̢T̡҉̢҉H̡͟͜͠R͏̶̡E̸̴E͜͜҉]_ **

_The boxed arena they stood upon began to collapse with the dome falling apart. Giant metallic tentacles that had acted as speakers had blown apart sending sparks flying in all directions._

_Her vision blurred as through one eye she saw a different scenario. The octoling she had been fighting had recovered. Making their way over with an octoshot in hand._

_Pink blobs threw her off guard as they landed against her side. Erasing away the other sight she had seen moments before. She hissed as it burned against her skin._

**_“NO! HOW DARE THAT TEST FAILURE RUIN MY-”_ ** _The robotic voice screamed before abruptly cutting off. Only static following after inside her head until even it faded away into silence._

_Collapsing, Phantom felt the burning sensation wash away from her face. Her body lost all warmth as a new brisk chill coursed through it. She could only glimpse upward towards the octoling, seeing that their tangerine eyes held no emotion._

* * *

_Phantom felt lost from her own body. Hearing only faint voices that spoke up every often. She recognized one as Cap’n Cuttlefish, but the louder one was unfamiliar. There was also that other one with a trill to their voice. One that reminded her of that new Inkopolis News host she once saw before joining a turf match._

_Could it be that octoling? No, that couldn’t be it. Cap’n would never let an octoling get close to them._

_Octolings were the bad guys while they were the heroes. It was a simple fact that Cap’n had explained to her after defeating DJ Octavio._

_Her head flared in pain as a deafening scream filled her head. It sounded louder than anything she had ever heard!_

_It didn’t help that after, Phantom couldn’t tell what was happening. Body moving without input, she gathered small hints of her environment. The captain was traveling next to her since his voice sounded close. A tall figure beside them she kept her weapon aimed at. There were two others with them, but they disappeared as she entered a sewer grate._

_“An octoling! Get them, Agent Three!”_

_Was that Agent Two? Why would Agent Two be ordering her to attack an octoling? Maybe an octoling had broken into their base? That would make the most sense._

_“Shit! Steel, cover them!” A voice called out._

_Phantom recognized the voice faintly. A popular athlete that appeared on TV, but she couldn’t remember their name. Although she pondered a different question rather than figuring out their name._

_Who was Steel?_

_Flashes of orange flew across her vision as someone ran towards her. Given seconds to react, she raised her heroshot. Phantom’s body attempted to pull the trigger, but her heroshot was knocked out of her hands._

_“Lights out!” The voice called out._

_Phantom couldn’t back away in time as her attacker grabbed ahold of her neck. Helpless to break free from their grasp as they lifted her upward. Only to suddenly smash her head into the ground._

_She lost consciousness again as pain ruptured throughout her head. Hearing only faint voices calling out her name._

* * *

_When Phantom awoke again, there was a blanket and ice pack on her head. Sliding the ice pack off, she couldn’t help but wonder why she had it on in the first place. There didn’t feel like any bruises on top of her head._ _Cod, she was so cold! She knew it couldn’t be this cold in winter, especially at the shack in Octo Valley. Unless the weather suddenly decided snow would be a possibility._

_Kicking off the blanket, Phantom rolled off the couch. She pushed herself back upward and stretched. Making to spread each limb out, flexing her claws too as a small added bit. They still looked in tip-top shape, so she didn’t have to worry about sharpening them anytime soon._

_Seeing now that her limbs felt more loose, she stood back upward; deciding to look around the shack._

_It certainly changed from when she had last been here. Instead of Cap’n Cuttlefish’s newspapers and photos posted on its walls, were small charms adorned by fairy lights near the ceiling._

_Oh! She was at their new base in Octo Canyon. They had moved operations after hearing a mass migration being conducted by the octarians. Some had started to find alternate routes to the surface which they couldn’t have at all! It was just their job to prevent octarians from ever coming up!_

_“Marie? Callie?” Phantom called out as she stepped outside. She became increasingly worried as she saw that Callie was crying and Marie having a somber expression. Had something happened while she was asleep?_

_She looked over towards Callie’s sobbing form. There were some noticeable differences then when she had last seen her. Hardened pink claws donned her hands while her ears were curled slightly. What stood out most were her tentacles moving and curling. They still had suction cups on the inside, but now it seemed there were some on the outside._

_...Weren’t those octoling traits?_

_Hold up! That couldn’t be right at all!_

_Callie was a squid just like Marie and herself! How could she suddenly be like an octoling? Unless something must’ve happened while she was gone with Cap’n Cuttlefish?_

_Marie looked upward towards, “Three, we have to talk.”_

_Phantom gave a small hum, “Yeah?” She stopped staring at Callie and turned her attention towards Marie. “Is this about what happened with Cap’n?”_

_“Yes, but it’s more than that.” Marie replied. Her appearance seemed ragged with bags under her eyes and faint tear stains. Even her neatly kept tentacle bun had been undone, now hanging loosely with one wrapped around Callie._

_“I know. I tried to stop the octarian from attacking us, but they tripped us up and we fell into some weird science place! There were so many weird octo dummies that were green! Green, Marie!” Phantom waved her hands in exaggeration._

_In her opinion, she preferred octolings that weren’t green. Those one terrified her while normal octolings would let out weird noises when they got splatted. Although, she didn’t see any of those small ink ones as green._

_“Then a super tall octoling tried to kidnap Cap’n so I went after them and wanted to splat them, but some robot voice entered my mind.” Unconsciously, she brought a hand to the right side of her face. “It told me I would kill them if I splatted them, but I knew that wasn’t right-”_

_“Phantom!” Marie interrupted._

_Phantom ears pressed against her head at Marie’s shout. She never heard Marie yell beside the one time she had nearly got splatted by one of DJ Octavio’s Octobot King’s fists. Although to be fair, she was distracted by the octarians shooting at her._

_“I’m sorry…” Marie shook her head. She didn’t mean to shout at Phantom, but what she needed to say was important for the young squid to hear. “Just listen to me, please.”_

_Phantom felt afraid of what Marie had to tell. She gathered enough confidence to ask one question, “What’s the matter?”_

_With a heavy sigh, Marie went into depth of what Agents 4 had told them before Phantom and her grandfather had arrived. Even showing the files she had pulled from her grandfather’s dossier on the octarians. She had debated earlier over telling Phantom, but knew eventually the young squid would find out. When finishing, all she could do was wait for their reaction._

_Only a breeze blowing throughout the canyon followed their silence. Although it was cut short as a scream of anguish tore through the air._

* * *

Phantom’s body shook violently as memories turned into nightmares plagued her mind. She kept tossing and turning, until something wet touched her head. The simple feeling caused her to stir awake.

“Are you finally awake or are you planning to sleep for another hour?”

Phantom groaned as she blinked to recover her vision. Small catches of a brightly covered flag along with a broken tv made her realize where she was.

Her studio apartment that was a few blocks away from Inkopolis Plaza. She preferred its small size than other apartments. It didn’t cost too much that her old turf war money would run, but eventually she’d have to find a new way to pay. Never did it ever have a leak... 

Wait. Could the roof be leaking right now? It would explain why her head felt so wet, but not why it felt so itchy.

“Can I have the washcloth back? I’m nearly finished with your dishes.”

That answered most of Phantom’s questions, but a new one popped into her head. Looking over to the kitchen, she saw an inkling wearing a headlamp helmet. Hadn’t been for their mordant tone, she wouldn’t have recognized them.

“V-Vince?”

Vince turned around. “Who else? Be glad I still have your apartment keys.”

He walked over to her and pulled off the washcloth. With it in hand, he went back to the kitchen.

“My apartment… Why am I here?” Phantom paused. “I was at Inkopolis Square just a moment ago…”

She trailed off as she saw her digital clock read something else. Four hours had already passed by. Just earlier, time had felt as if it wouldn’t move, but now it was flying by too fast.

“Found you inside some trash can in an alleyway near there. Heard your mumbling, and opened it to find you whispering about stuff.” Vince explained. He continued to wipe away at dishes in the sink until there was none left. Setting every glassware into the drying rack. “There. Couldn’t stand seeing that filthy pile.”

Phantom watched as Vince walked over to her. Grateful that he kept distance instead of sitting next to her on the couch. Although she had one question to ask him. “How did I-I get here?”

“Followed me. I tried talking to you, but you wouldn’t respond so I just walked away. Then, you followed me with that trashcan on so I just led you back here. Once we got inside, you threw aside that trashcan and passed out.” He crossed his arms. “I noticed you didn’t have shit for food besides that instant trash. Went out, came back, then cleaned up the place since you weren’t waking up anytime soon.

Phantom didn’t even remember any of what he said. The only thing her mind could focus on was the nightmare that haunted her moments before.

“Why?” Phantom asked, as she grabbed her knees and huddled herself closer to her body.

Vince gave her an annoyed glare. “Why what?”

Phantom looked upwards towards Vince with watery eyes. “Why did y-you help me?”

“Idiot. I wouldn’t have left you out on the street.” He said. Had she really forgotten they were friends? He did try contacting her while she was gone, but nothing ever came up. The last time they even talked was when she helped him find an apartment.

“You should have.” Phantom murmured.

“Now what’s this about? You’re never like this so start spitting out what’s bothering you.” That confirmed it for him that she had changed. The Phantom he knew was someone who practically bounced off the walls. This version of her was nothing like that, but he guessed she must’ve hit some sort of depressive episode.

“I-I’m…” Phantom felt her throat constrict as she attempted to explain. She wanted to tell him why he should have just left her to rot. Although a part of her feared what his response would be.

How cowardly she was.

“Ugh, I don’t have the actual time.” Vince pointed towards multiple boxes on the kitchen’s counter. Each had a symbol of a jellyfish holding a wasabi stick. “Bought some dinner so don’t worry about going out.’”

Phantom poked her head back out to look. “Th-Thanks.”

“Now my roommates will be getting back in thirty minutes. So I have to get home before they do.” Vince opened the door, but paused before he could step out in the doorway. “Don’t do anything stupid. Or get yourself alone in an alleyway. The streets are going to get crowded once Splatoween arrives.”

“V-Vince-” Before Phantom could attempt to say goodbye, he had already left. Leaving her alone in the silence of her apartment.

Phantom uncurled from her spot on the couch, and made her way to the bathroom. Throwing aside her pilot goggles and coat midway.

Part of her expected to meet a reflection of herself with shorter orange tentacles and dotted light blue ends with purple eyes, but was met with the same teal shade that haunted her everyday.

There was no terrible scar that would’ve been where it had attached itself to her. Instead, she was just left with a stain that would glow whenever her feelings would arise. In rare times, it even started to leak with that same goop that had leached its way in.

Phantom touched the side of her face. She could feel it stir with movement even if it couldn’t be seen. Months had passed since she obtained it from the place that haunted her every night without rest.

Perhaps this was just her punishment.

Only one thought haunted her at that moment. Entering her mind as a voice that reflected herself, but quietly.

_ I deserve this... _

  
  


_ See how the brain plays around _

_ And you fall inside a hole you couldn't see _

_ And you fall inside a hole inside a- _

_ Someone help me _

_ Understand what's going on inside my mind _

_ Doctor I can't tell if I'm not me _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems it'll a while before Phantom goes back outside, but she'll be fine. Mostly. Also as mentioned in this chapter, Splatoween will be next! So prepare to meet all the ghouls and goblins that appear in Inkopolis along with some hijinks.  
> (May sure to keep an eye on Callie. Seemed something different occured in hero mode)
> 
> Hope ya all liked reading this chapter! It was a lot more serious than the last one for sure. And sorry it took so long to finish as school combined with work is bad combination. Since next chapter in the works already, hopefully won't take 4 months to write.
> 
> Picked Mind Electric by Tally Hall as it fit the chaos that occurs in Phantom's mind.
> 
> Link to song for this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0vfZjdK8Ktw


End file.
